Current database systems can store huge amounts of data. Moreover, current database systems can provide a multitude of different complex database services. In order to implement and manage these services in an efficient manner, database systems frequently employ proprietary programming languages with a considerable complexity. This makes it difficult for users who are not programmers and/or not familiar with the respective employed proprietary programming language to generate and maintain database services.
In addition, consumers of database services can be scattered around the world and there can be a desire to consume database services from a large variety of different platforms. It might require substantial effort to implement and maintain database services serving this large variety of different platforms. This might be particularly true for database systems employing proprietary programming languages, as standard communication platforms (e.g., web browsers) might not be adapted to request such database services directly.